Rachel Berry Lopez Pierce Fabray
by iamlegend22
Summary: what happens when Rachel is adopted as a Fabray falls for Brittney Santana comforts her when something terrible happens and Quinn has always liked her Faberritana end game smut in some chapters first ever fic
1. Chapter 1

(13 years before glee show started)

Rachel walked into the gates after getting out of her father's car. They didn't want to let there daughter be exposed to the hate that surrounds them daily so they left her to go inside on her own. Quinn Fabray got out of her father's new car with her mother and saw a little girl looking confused so she said "mommy why is dat girl all by herself?" Judy Fabray had never met Rachel Berry or the other Berrys so she didn't know"i dunno sweetie pie do you want to go ask her to come and play with you before the first day of school?" "yea mamma i wanna pway" Judy took Quinn over to where Rachel was and Quinn said"come pway" and then ran off. Rachel was happy she made a friend and ran after Quinn who had just gone up the steps to the slide

All that day they had sat next to each other. Rachel had never had a friend before because her dad's wouldn't let her outside to play,she was grateful Quinn had spoke to her this morning. When Rachel found out that Quinn's last name was Fabray she was scared her fathers said the Fabrays were mean and hurtful but Quinn was nothing but really nice and polite.

At the end of the day Quinn and Rachel went outside together and Russel asked"where is your mother and father?" Rachels reply was "I have no momma and dont no were papa and dada are" "arh your the faggots daughter the abomination" " i no abminatin i want a mamma and a dada but no papa" "oh so you don't like your two fathers?" "no dont wan two" "ok you can be friends with Quinnie then" "tank u" "RACHEL!"her dads shouted Rachel runs of without a second word

Over the next few weeks Rachel and Quinn became inseparable until the end of school when they both went to their parents until Quinn asked if Rachel came come over for dinner one night to which she enthusiastically accepted now all was left was to ask her father

"daddy can Racel come over for diwner tonite" "Quinne dear of course your friend can come if you do one thing"

"whats that daddy?" "don't tell her about the adoption"


	2. Chapter 2

when Rachel caught up to Quinn at Russel's car she was laughing with her father. Judy strapped Quinn in and said  
"Rachel dear come here and i'll strap you in"  
Russel keeps thinking about the adoption should he tell her nah he'll wait until its granted he thought silently right at that second his phone rang  
"Hello-really-that's great-so when will it be done-tomorrow great thanks bye"  
he kisses Judy and then whispers "it'll be done tomorrow" Judy smiles and just looks at me and Quinn  
we go into the garden to play

(Judy's p.o.v)  
"Russel do you think she'll like her room"  
"she'll love it"  
"good"

(Rachel's p.o.v)  
I had fun with Quinn but i wanted to play inside so we went upstairs and played dolls until dinner but there was a problem no one was speaking she was starting to really like this place she preferred the quiet to the singing her fathers did all the time.  
It was time to go but my dads weren't here."my dad's aren't here what should i do?" i asked no one in particular  
"Rachel sweetie do you want to stay here?" and immediately she said "yes you are nicer and not as loud at dinner they sing show toons at dinner can i stay here and never leave?" to that Russel says "yeah you can do you want to share a room or have your own?"  
"can i have me own pwease?"  
"yeah sweetie its next to Quinns"  
"yay me and Quinn are sisters"she said as she ran of into the other room


	3. Chapter 3

(12 years later)

"Quinn"  
"yeah sis"  
"what is gonna happen tomorrow?"  
"i dunno but you me San and Britt need to stick together"  
"OK but are we all still trying out for cheerios?"  
"yes Rach. CRAP i almost forgot we're meant to meat San and Britt at the mall"  
"lets go then." Rachel Fabray and Quinn Fabray ran downstairs and out the door like 5 year olds playing tig they jumped into Rachel's convertible and drove away

Quinn and Rachel had become sisters since the day of the dinner and barely even remembered that Rachel was adopted. Rachel was happy she now had a mum and a dad rather than 2 dads she even at one point was openly homophobic to them that of course was the last time she saw them 5 years ago but she was happy they left for Chicago and signed the house over to Rachel if she ever wanted it but she only ever goes there when they have a sleepover because Russel didn't like the sleepovers at the house. Rachel couldn't wait to see her best friend Brittney who had been her friend almost as long as Quinn. Brittney wasn't the smartest person when it came to school but she could read people. Santana didn't really like Rachel at first but came around quickly as she helped her stand up to the bullies that were picking on Brittney and Quinn for being blonde they were bad asses and being bitches was natural almost like putting on make up on and they were always there to protect Brittney and Quinn they constantly got in fights to protect them.

"Q,Ray your late"  
"yeah Rachie you were meant to be here earlier so we could feed the ducks after"Rachel look apologetic until Santana said  
"B i already told you we could still go feed the ducks we'll just be out longer"  
"yay thanks San your the best come on Rach we need to go get our new wardrobes" Rachel and Brittney already agreed to buy a brand new wardrobe each before the start of the new year so Brittney wanted to do that first while Santana and Quinn went and got some make up and jewelry for the new year.  
"OK Britt-Britt i'm coming"

Then the two ran off in search of the right shops like giddy children  
"S can i ask you a question?"  
"pretty sure you just did but sure"  
"Do you really think we'll all make it on the cheerios?""of course i do I'm fucking Santana Lopez and i rule Ray and B are amazing dancers and you are like the third best gymnast i know"  
"thanks San you always know what to say. Ooh they look perfect for Rach and Britt"  
"your right lets get them"  
"Rachie can we have a sleepover tonight?"  
"Yeah Britt-Britt we can" As soon as Rachel says this Brittney jumps squeals than runs and engulfs Rachel in a hug

About 4 hours later and alot of money Rachel Brittney Quinn and Santana were in the food court talking about there schedules they all had the same classes except one Spanish Rachel and Brittney had Mr Shue when Quinn and Santana had Mr Grey  
"Quinn San you guys coming to the sleepover later?"  
"yeah wouldn't miss it"they replied at the same time


	4. Chapter 4

they had been at Rachel's house for ten minutes and already they would find watching paint dry funner Santana and Brittney were already an hour late "Quinn we were late by about an hour and they're still not here" just then Santana and Brittney walked in with alot of alcohol "we're having a party bitches!"Santana shouted from the doorway "no San you didn't" I was mad mine and Quinn's dad said to be good and if we get caught doing something we shouldn't we were on deep shit "yeah Rachie she did bring beer but that's for truth or dare and spin the bottle" no we can't play spin the bottle with only four girls can we no we need boys and for truth or dare we don't need to drink do we i thought "We aren't playing spin the bottle there's only us 4 girls here it's not right" i exclaimed judging by Quinn's face i can see she agrees. "wow chill B was just joking this is to have a good time on the last night of summer before school chill we have done it before" Santana walked away straight to the kitchen to get the glasses and ice.

We had been up for hours and were all a bit drunk when I say "truth or dare" the other 3 nod and i go first "Santana truth or dare" she replies instantly"truth" "have you ever taken a body shot off Brittney?" "yes B's neck tastes of candy" wow didn't know that  
"Santana your turn to ask" "Q truth or dare?" "truth S you know me" "have you ever had a friend besides us here?"  
"no you guys are all the friends I've ever had B truth or dare?" "truth Q" "Who did you lose your virginity to?" "I lost mine to Mike Chang San truth or dare?" "truth""do you like anyone"crap why is she asking that can she tell god i hope she can't how would they react if they knew i had feelings for them"no"i answered"Ray truth or dare"I was completely drunk so i was stupid "dare" "OK make out with B"i learn over and pull Brittney in to a deep kiss we do that for about ten minutes because it looks like San and Quinn lost interest and went back to drinking "let's go upstairs then Britt-Britt" so me and Britt went upstairs and locked the door.

Brittney quickly pushed me against the door and kissed me hard she then began kissing harder and started licking up and down my jawline before moving to my neck and sucking on my pulse point "ooh Britt don't stop"i moaned loudly the pool in my panties started getting bigger Brittney pushed thigh in between my legs putting the pressure on my center right where it needed to be "please Britt" Brittney takes my shirt off me and starts palming my breasts she takes a nipple in her mouth and sucks licks and bites down on it a sound like a cross between a moan and a squeal escapes my mouth as i arch into the touch of her tongue circling my nipple she switched to the other nipple and i felt like i was gonna cum i needed to touch her so i moved my hand to the hem of her shirt she held her hands in the air so i pulled it off and grabbed her nipples and kneaded them hard as she continued to suck she moaned "please Rachie please" she move down my body kissing every bit of available skin on my body before coming back up and kissing my lips she carries me over to the bed not even breaking the kiss and hovers above me kneading my breast more on the way down to them edge of my pants she licks across the line before pulling them down all the way. i kick them off to the over side of the room as she grinds over my hot wet center i move my hands to her pants edge and pull them off before pushing 2 fingers in full force fast and hard "oh Rachie don't stop please" she moves back down my body and cums all over my hand screaming my name"rachhhheeeeeellllllllllll!"but doesn't stop until her face is on line with my wet hot center she licks and i shudder she seems so good at that "hmm Rachie you taste amazing"she keeps licking and starts rubbing my clit with two fingers "Britt-Britt i'm gonna cum" she pushes her tongue in and starts swirling it around inside i arch into here mouth as she bites down on my clit sending me over the edge "Brrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"it was the best orgasm of my life


End file.
